Takeshi (Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/DOA)
'Takeshi '(タケシ or たけし (毅)) is one of the Ninja Assassin of Ozunu Clan within Yamigakure. A Fan-made character of the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto & Ninja Gaiden (along with DOA) Xover. Since both Ozunu Clan and the Black Spider Clan were allies during ancient time, they do the same results regarding kidnap and/or adopted children in the orphanage. He was killed by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze during the Preliminary rounds for the Chunin exams in Chapter 20 , and revived by Dr. Baxter Stockman (TMNT 2003) with cybernatic implants in Chapter 24 . Appearance When he's unmask, he had black hair and eyes, wearing a Ozunu traditional black garb (shinobi shōzoku), wearing a face mask. Armed with two swords crossed together onto his backside - one is the double-bladed and the other is the Ozunu issue Ninjato. History He is the eldest son to Lord Ozunu of the Ozunu Clan, consists being abducted from their parents to trained along with the orphans from around the world to become the ultimate ninja assassins. During childhood, he meet Genshin's sons, when and his father Lord Ozunu were eager to meet the Overlord's sons - Menma and Uragi. Which they were sparring time after time, they had becoming fast friends during the spar. Among the Ozunu Clan, during the under training, Takashi had grudge against Raizo for cutting his right eye during childhood training and kills Raizo's love interest Kiriko in front of Raizo. During the Chunin Exams is being held in Konoha, being particulate in the preliminaries, he was killed by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of the Hayabusa Clan. And then, under Genshin's orders, he was revived by Baxter Stockman for cybernatic implants. He will be adapted to control his new implants, under progress. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi Takeshi was summoned by his Father, Lord Ozunu, he briefs to him to give him a task under Overlord of the Jigumo (Black Spider) Clan, that joined Wolf Spider Team under Menma's leadership, given a mission to annihilate the true heir of the Hayabusa Clan when the news and rumors had brought out into the light. Until they heard about the Hayabusa Clan's heir, that happens to be that he was mistreated by Konoha because of the Third Hokage's stupidly. Until Joe Hayabusa and his group had save him, and brought back to his mother's home, until things that happen. So, within years later when the news brought out about Konoha's retribution, until the time comes regarding to going to Konoha for participate the Chunin exams under Genshin's orders to being recommand. Once arriving Konoha, he and his group waiting for the group of Dragon Ninjas entered the gate when under the command of Uragi and Menma. Powers & Abilities He is pretty skilled with a kenjutsu and bo-jutsu due to he had wields a Dual Sliding Sword or Ninja Sword Staff, excellent bukijutsu that gain accurate with shurikens. He is skilled in infiltration, assassination, and even blend within the shadows in the dark environment, he can swiftly move into the next position that confuses the foe(s), and eliminate the target one by one that reduce the numbers of the group. With a distant supplement jutsu, created by a Lord Ozunu that able to create dark clouds that covers the sun temporary, and then made artificial dark area. After his revival, he is under progress for the implants he was training with, under Dr. Stockman's orders. Weapons * Twin Ninja Sword Staff (Dual Sliding Sword) - * Ninjato - A Ozunu-issue ninjato sword, used by the Ninja Assassins. * Shuriken - Ozunu-issue Shuriken * Incendiary Shuriken * Cybernatic Arm - A three shurikens deployed between fingers * = Shuriken - deploy three shurikens between fingers - Imagine Genshin's Shuriken Holster storage * = Blade whip - A spear-tipped, blade whips, which can be launched into the gauntlet arm under concealed, the whip is serrated edged, and are launched at high powered speed for maximum striking power. - Takeda's Whips in Mortal Kombat * = Arm Blade - A retractable blade is mounted onto the back of the forearm. Techniques * Ninja Art: Dark Cloud Creations (暗 雲の作成; Ninpo: An'un no Sakusei) - A fan-made supplement jutsu - creates a dark clouds when white cloud in the area whenever mother nature controls weather, which the arena or any landscape converted into a dark zone for the ninja to blend into the shadows. Trivia * Takeshi is the name and based on the film version in Ninja Assassin. He was killed by Raizo to avenged his love interest that she was executed by Takeshi himself, in front of Raizo which cause to revenge. And this story, he was also killed by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of the Hayabusa Clan. And, now he is a cyborg like Yaiba, in Ninja Gaiden Z. *